Under Symphonia
by EmilAbend
Summary: Bringing together a new and beautiful story with Tales of Symphonia and Undertale. Follow Emil as he uncovers the story of what happened to the monsters and half-elves, making friends along the way as he discovers who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Symphonia: chapter.1 The Catacombs**

Long ago, Four races that ruled over the earth...Humans, Monsters, Elves, and Half-Elves. One day, War broke out the four races...After a long battle, The humans who joined forces with the elves were victorious against the monsters. Together, they sealed the Monster's and Half-Elves underground with the help of the Elves magic powers...and the monsters and Half-Elves were never heard from again...

Many years later...there became an older legend passed through some of the children and younger adults that, whoever climbs Mt. Ebott is never to return...But one day, a boy with short blond hair and emerald green eyes, wearing his black shorts and white shirt with light blue trimming climbed up the mountain until his foot suddenly tripped on what seemed to be a vine that grew out from within the mountain...

* * *

"W-Whaaa!" Falling down through an opening, the boy lands down on a bed of golden flowers, breaking his fall from such a hight. He sniffled, rubbing the back of his head before looking to see the flowers beneath him. They were beautiful and gold, taking in the warm sunlight that shines through the opening of the mountain.

"W-Where am I?" He sniffled, rubbing the tears out of his eyes before standing back up onto his feed. He looked around the dark space that seemed to have been old ruins with vines overgrown, wrapped around the earthy walls and stone pillars. Seeing the stone arch that resembles a temple doorway, the boy walked through it, finding a golden flower sitting in front of him with a big smile on its face.

Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" The slower said in a cheerful manner. The boy was shocked to see a talking, not sure how to respond...The flower could see this, as the boy must not be around here, judging by his expression.

"Hmm...You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" The boy nodded at the flowers statement, holding his hands to his chest and his knees together.

"Golly, you must be so confused." The boy nodded once more. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

"Well, I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!" And just then, the boy gasped when a floating ghostly green heart floated out of his chest, standing in front of him. The golden flower watched with the same smile on its face. The flower could see the wide eyes the boy had, how confused he must be, but there was nothing for the boy to worry, as Flowey was here to teach him every step and take good care of him.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, that is the very culmination of your being!" The flower explained. The boy still had a hard time grasping the sight of his own soul, but staring at it...made him feel warm inside, feeling the KINDNESS from within it.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." The flower explained to the boy's carefully listening ears. But the boy looked a bit confused at the word LV, so the flower was more than ready to explain.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" The flower explained with a tiny wink of its eye. The boy smiled and found the idea of his SOUL growing stronger through LOVE was quite a charming idea.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" The boy nodded excitedly. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Winking again as the now smiling boy.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white...*Friendliness pellets*" The flower explained, as suddenly white seed-like pellets appeared around the flower. The boy was surprised to see them and was curious as to what they were made of.

"So, are you ready? Move around and collect as many as you can, using your SOUL!" The flower said with a smile. The boy nodded and used that connected feeling he felt earlier with his SOUL and was able to move it around. He smiled brightly at the accomplishment and couldn't believe he was capable of something like this, as he was never shown any of this from where he came from. But now able to move his SOUL around, Flowey starts to move the white pellets towards the boy's SOUL, eagerly wait...until.

"Ah!" The boy held his chest tightly, feeling the pain sting at him as his SOUL felt burned from the touch of the pellets. He fell to his knees and couldn't understand the pain until he looked to see the hideously evil face the flower had made.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. So how could anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" The flower explained, looking at the boy as though his suffering face only fed him, making more pellets appear, surrounding the boy's SOUL. The boy himself trembled, unable to understand how a flower could be so cruel, and began to wonder, what exactly was this place he ended up, where it was *Kill or be killed?* It was awful...

"Now...DIE" The pellets approached, getting closer and closer...The boy's eyes began to tear up with fear, afraid to die, wishing he had never come here, wishing he never ended up falling through the hole...The flower laughed the boy, mocking his tears and fear...But suddenly, the boy's SOUL lit up for a moment and all his injuries had healed, like magic, leaving no pain behind.

"Huh?" The boy lifted up his head, surprised by the sudden recovery, seeing that Flowey was just as surprised. Only moments after, a fireball made of a type of magic appeared beside the flower and knocked him away. The boy couldn't understand what was going on, as he sniffles wiping his tears away and stood back on his feet, spotting the figure of some kind of cow creature standing on two legs. Her eyes showed kindness and worry for the boy. Her clothes were a bit different then what he was used to.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She eyed the direction where the flower had been shot towards, before smiling at the trembling and cautious boy, as he must be so scared and confused by all this, especially after almost dying...

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins" She said. The boy knew he shouldn't trust her so quickly...but something about her felt so kind and gentle, as she spoke to him is such a soft voice...giving off the vibes most mothers tend to give.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She said. "You're the first human to come down here in a long time." She explained.

"Come! I will guide you through the Catacombs. This way child" And just then, she took the boy's smaller hand into her own, pulling him right beside her before releasing his hand and walking through another gateway. He blushed slightly at her action, feeling safe and comforted by her kindness. Walking a bit further, they came to a slightly brighter area where two flights of stairs that led to the same doorway up ahead.

"U-Um, excuse me...?" The boy spoke up, looking at the cow lady ahead of him.

"Yes, child?" She smiled, looking down at the boy.

"M-My names, Emil" He replied, stuttering his words a bit.

"What a sweet name, Emil" She answered with another smile, causing the boy to flush a pink color on his cheeks.

* * *

Walking up the stairs and through the gateway, they came to a room with a few panels on the ground. Toriel explained that the underground was full of puzzles, working as a key to a locked door, making sure the boy understood before walking in further. The next room had switches and was perfectly labeled for Emil to pull, learning how to do a puzzle for his first time, making the door ahead open and walking through to the next room. When they finally emerge, Toriel had Emil kindly speak to a dummy, urging him to always ACT, never FIGHT. Emil listened to Toriel's teachings and headed on to the next room with her but before he could step onto the metal looking floor, Toriel took his hand and walked him though, assuring him that she would safely guide him through his dangerous puzzle. Once they were through, they came to a much longer hallway...and Toriel suddenly asked Emil if he could walk the rest of the way without her. He nodded his head as she smiled before quickly leaving the boy behind. He was a bit afraid at first, but after meeting Toriel, he's felt a bit more courage inside his heart then he had previously and wasn't afraid. So he walked on ahead, not stopping, refusing to give up no matter how long the road felt, until, he found a pillar by the wall at the end of the road by the exit...but Toriel was nowhere in sight but only a mere moment's afterwards, Toriel appeared behind the boy, stepping away from the stone pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you." She smiled at him. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." She explained, bringing a smile to the boy's face as he hugged her tightly, happy to see her. She wrapped her arms around the boy, repaying his kind gesture and smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me..." She said, almost sorrowfully as she recalled the last human who came down here...After pulling away, Toriel smiled at Emil before explaining that she was actually testing his independence. She then said there was some errands she had to run, asking him to wait there for her until she returned, as the rest of the Catacombs would be too dangerous to go alone. But before she left, she handed the boy a cell phone, assuring him that she would pick up should he need something, before finally leaving the boy by himself.

"I know she said to wait here...but, I don't know what to do while I wait...maybe it'll be okay if I go by myself," The boy said and continued onward, despite being told to stay and wait. Going on ahead, he encountered many monsters, taking ACTION in the most fitting or silly way, SPARING every one he encountered, going through the few puzzles that came his way and even spoke to a talking rock. Eventually, the road was blocked by what appeared to be a sleeping Ghost, keeping the boy from proceeding any further.

"U-Um...Excuse me?" He tapped the ghost.

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Excuse me" He tapped harder.

"Zzzzzz..." Taking a closer look, Emil crossed his arms, annoyed with the ghost, as his sleeping was only an act. So, he moved the ghost with force and the ghost sprung from his slumber, and Emil's green heart appeared. The ghost didn't seem very angry, much less motivated to even to even defend himself, not that Emil would ATTACK him anyway, as he would choose to ACT instead.

Facing the ghost, Napseblook, Emil chose to Act, cheering on the ghost as he gave him a patient smile, giving the ghost enough motivation to cry some sort of acid tears made of magic. He carefully had to dodge the tears, before being able to cheer on the ghost again, telling him a small joke that improved his mood, in fact, the ghost smiled a bit and wanted to show Emil something for being so friendly. Crying the acid tears, the tears go up and begin to form a hat on top of his head.

"I call it...Dapperblook...Do you...like it...?" Emil giggles and smiled, giving the ghost a small round of applause as he clapped.

"That's amazing, I love it" He smiled.

"Oh, gee..." Feeling the boy's kindness, the battle ended and Emil's green heart faded back to him.

"I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today I met somebody nice...Oh...I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way" And like that, the ghost was gone before Emil could get a word in. He sighed, feeling a bit lonely now that the ghost was gone but had no choice but to continue on his way.

* * *

Finding a few Froggit's to talk to and even some kind cute spider bake sale. Emil couldn't exactly understand what his spider doughnut was made of but it looked delicious none the less. Finding another doorway, Emil decided to head on through, that is until his little turquoise cell phone began to ring.

"H-Hello?" Answering his cell phone, Emil suddenly hears the familiar voice of Toriel.

"Hello, Emil? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I wasn't expecting to have another guest so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there...But you're free to pick them up and hold onto them if you wish but just remember, there might come a day you really want something, so make sure to leave room in your pockets"

"Okay," Emil smiled, even if the woman wasn't there to see it, putting his phone away after hearing the line end with a slight clicking sound. Continuing onward, he found what seemed to be another puzzle with a few monsters getting in his way. The puzzle itself was about falling through some of the holes to find a switch that seemed to open the door...but oddly enough, in one of the holes, Emil found a familiar face.

"Napseblook?"

"Oh...Hello...I fell down a hole...now I can't get up...go one without me..."

"B-But Napsteblook..."

"Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they? Oh well..." And just then, the ghost disappeared. Emil couldn't help but wonder about that ghost...But without another thought, he went back to solving the puzzle and dealing with the other monsters that came his way. Eventually, he found the switch and made his way to the next room, and dealt with a type of rotating room with more switches. But once all of that was dealt with, he found a small walkway with a beautiful view of what looked to be some kind of abandon kindgom...it was breathtaking and yet...sad at the same time...

"Wow...I wonder if anyone is still living down there..." finally pulling his eyes away from the sight, he continues onwards to the other pathway and spots a huge leafless tree, surrounded by dead leaves, as if every leaf that grew had fallen instantly. But before he could make it past the tree, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh dear, that took longer then I thought it would..." Toriel approached from behind the tree, surprised to see the boy.

"Emil?" She approached, ruffling the bo's hair gently. "How did you get here? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright" Emil smiled, with little to no scratches from the monsters.

"Well, since your here, there's someone I want you to meet. Come, my child" Toriel then took Emil's hand and walked with him to what appeared to be a house. Inside, the house was very warm and cozy inside...but something oddly smelled funny...It smelled smokey and burnt. Emil's eyes watered and his nose curled as Toriel seemed very sure of what it was. "Oh dear" She then quickly went into the kitchen and Emil could hear another voice coming from inside, it sounded much lighter and younger then Toriel...like a younger girl maybe? Just then, Toriel came back from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Toriel, who were you talking to?" The boy asked.

"I'll reveal that to you in a minute. First I want to show you something" Walking down the hall, Emil followed as his eyes lit up to the sight of the room, that Toriel presented to him...but he noticed that there were two beds.

"You'll be sharing this room with my friend. She's the one who burnt the pie" She giggled, walking towards the living room, Emil was surprised at the young girl who sat on the big char. Her eyes were bright sapphire with beautiful white hair ornaments that resembled a type of flower.

"Oh, you must be the boy Toriel told me about. I'm Marta!" She smiles brightly, taking the boy's hand. He blushed brightly, feeling his heart begin to race, as he had never spoken with such a beautiful young girl before.

"I-I'm Emil, nice to meet you" He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Toriel giggled at the two as she watched them. While they all sat together and talked, Toriel explained that Marta was one of the only humans to side with the monsters and half-elves and came to live with the monsters...but without getting into detail, Toriel said that one day the king had lost his love, his kindness and swore to kill every last human...so Toriel fled to the Catacombs with Marta to protect her.

It had gotten late and Emil was finally feeling exhausted, so Marta wrapped her arms around his arm and cheerfully led him to their room after saying their goodnights to Toriel. Letting Emil crawl into bed first before turning off the lamp, Marta crawled into her bed next. When she told the boy goodnight, she giggled at the boy's silence as he had already fallen into a deep slumber. Considering he fell down into the mountain and went through the whole Catacombs, the boy had every right to be as tired as he was, deserving this nights rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Symphonia: Chapter.2 Heartache**

No one could say for sure if it was morning or not but after much needed hours of sleep, the boy finally stirred from his bed and opened his eyes. He looked around the room to see that the young girl from before had already left her bed but what he didn't expect was a slice of some kind of pie on a plate that sat by his bed. He looked at the pie slice curiously before getting out of bed and picking it up carefully, instantly smelling cinnamon and butterscotch. Taking his first bite was mouthwatering, quickly finishing the rest of it before leaving the room, taking the plate with him. After walking down the hall a bit, he noticed that there was a downstairs...but Marta and Toriel never mentioned anything about it...He quickly shook his head and continued into the living room. Toriel was seated in her big comfy chair, showing the young girl how to knit.

"Oh, good morning my child" Toriel greeted, giving the boy a gentle smile

"Emil, your awake" Marta smiled, getting up from her seat as she sat down her yarn and needles to hug the boy with her arms wrapped around him. Emil's cheeks flushed a pink color at the girl's action. At first, he didn't know what to do but once he realized he should be hugging her back, the girl had already pulled away before he could even get a finger near her. He was a little disappointed he didn't get too but relieved at the same time, as he wasn't so sure.

"Here, I'll take that to the sink and wash it with the rest," The older monster women said, taking the dirty plate from Emil before heading over into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Emil had suddenly remembered the basement staircase.

"Hey, Marta..." The boy said, still trying to find the courage to properly talk with these new faces.

"Hm? What is it, Emil?" Answering the boy, she smiled.

"U-Um...What's downstairs?" He finally asked, a little less nervous.

"Downstairs? That's...That's where me and Toriel came from. It leads to the city ruins" She explained, bringing back the memories of yesterday, remembering what Toriel and Marta said about having to flee from the king of all monsters...to protect Marta from his rath.

"So then...is there no way to leave the underground?" Emil asked, worried his eyes would never see the beautiful sky again.

"Well...there is one way out. B-But it's in the king's room and it takes the power of humans souls to open the door...which is why the king..." Lowering the head, bad memories seem to have stirred in the girl's mind. She remembered how kind the king was before...How he used to be so understanding and reliable...but that one fateful day...that single event changed everything...

"Marta...?" Worried he upset the girl, Emil made sure to ask if she was hurt at all by his careless words. She shook her head and smiled, assuring the boy he had done no wrong...but it was clear by the look in the boy's eyes that he wanted to go home...and honestly, Marta missed her own father dearly.

"Emil...do you...really want to meet the king?" She asked, concerned for the boy's life.

"I mean...Toriel-san is really nice...but I don't want to stay down here..." He felt bad for not wanting to stay, and even though he had nothing to return to, something deep within his heart was telling him, screaming at him that he had to go home...that he had to meet the king.

"But it's really dangerous Emil...The king has the royal guard searching for any humans that might fall down here, or possibly hiding away...like me"

"But..."

"Just try to forget it, okay? Once you've been down here enough, you'll start to really like living here with me and Toriel" She smiled brightly before going into the kitchen, hoping to get Toriel to finish showing her how to knit...But Emil wasn't satisfied...He couldn't understand it...he just had to meet the king...he had to at least try or he would forever wonder what could have been if he had. He peeked into the kitchen, seeing how busy Marta and Toriel seem to be, as they were locked in a conversation together while the monster women washed the few dishes in the sink. With both of them busy, Emil whispered an apology before quickly making his way down the hall, and down that staircase, hoping he won't worry or upset them too much.

* * *

Finally finishing up the dishes, Toriel and Marta walk out of the kitchen, smiling and talking as they discuss showing baking a pie, wondering if the boy would be interested in baking with them. Toriel kindly asks the girl to go fetch Emil, as he must be in his room. Marta smiles before running off...but when she opens their room door, he isn't to be found, so she checked the bathroom next...but he wasn't there, and he wasn't in Toriel's room either. Marta quickly began to worry as she dashed outside...but he wasn't there either. Panicking, Marta rushed back to Toriel.

"I-I can't find him anywhere!"

"But where would he be?" Becoming worried, Toriel began to fear that the boy may have gone downstairs. Marta too, quickly came to the same conclusion, as she remembered Emil asking her about. Informing Toriel of this, they two quickly head for the staircase, hoping to catch up with the boy before he might have reached the door, praying they'll make it in time. Relieved, the two found the boy standing in front of the door. Toriel quickly took the boy's had as well as Marta and pulled him away, startling the boy a bit.

"M-Marta? Toriel-san?"

"You mustn't be here my child" Giving the boy a stern look, Toriel did not seem pleased with the boy's actions. Marta gave him a look of concern, feeling slightly hurt that the boy was just going to leave, without even saying goodbye. Emil felt guilty...but as he was slowly being pulled away from the door, he felt his heartache and something heavy pooling in the pit of his stomach, causing him to pull away from Toriel and Marta's grip. Both looking at the boy, a bit surprised.

"I-I have to meet the king..." He lowered his head, afraid of the scolding he might get...Marta didn't want to keep the boy down here...but she couldn't bear letting the boy leave, knowing he would be killed. Toriel feeling the same, she too couldn't just let the boy leave, as she and Marta both witnessed the's change of heart themselves, remembering the day they had to run...leaving their old friends behind...

"Marta...stay with Emil, I'm going to destroy the gate" Marta nodded in response and grabbed Emil's arm firmly, keeping him back as he struggled, trying his best to pull away and break free from her grip, desperately asking the girl to let go.

"Please, don't do it Toriel, I-I have to meet him!" He begged as he was finally able to break free from the girl, running up to the monster women. Standing behind her as she eyed the door, he watched her back.

"My naive child...Marta and I have seen many others fall down here...but they all meet the same fate...They come, they leave, they die...So if I finally destroy this door, I can finally protect you, Marta, and anyone else who comes down here..."

"Toriel-san...I have to leave...please...!" He begged.

"You really want to leave so bad...? Ver well then...Show me that you have what it takes to survive the underground" Turning around to face the boy, she faced him with a stern look, summoning the boy's SOUL. Emil's eyes widen to the women's actions as the HEARTACHE began, forcing Emil with no choice but to confront Toriel if he wanted to leave the catacombs.

"T-Toriel-san, I don't want to fight you!" Ignoring his words, she sends her magic fireballs towards the boy. Emil quickly does his best to dodge the attack, only getting a few burns...but he refused to fight back.

"Toriel, Emil, please stop this!" Marta pleaded.

Sending another wave of magic towards the boy, she demanded that he fight back, but Emil refused, dodging the best that he could, despite any gained injuries. Determined to meet the king, Emil persisted, only showing Toriel mercy as all he could do was spare her, not wanting to fight. Toriel, touched and confused by the boy's KINDNESS, as his GREEN SOUL, glowed brilliantly...She began to feel conflicted with her every attack.

"Please Emil, turn back now..."

"No...I have to...I have to meet the monster king!" The boy answered, just before dodging the fireballs that rained down on him, but he wasn't able to miss every attack as Marta's pleas and cries told you how much he must have been hurt already. But even so, Emil couldn't stop this drive inside him...but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Toriel, because he believed hurting other's is never the answer, believing that words are the most powerful weapon.

"Emil, if you won't fight, then leave or you'll never survive the king's knights...!"

"I won't do it...I won't fight you"

"..." Finally halting her attacks on the boy, her expression becomes sorrowful as she looks at the boy...

"Toriel...?"

"Can I not save one child...? Must things always end up this way...?"

"Toriel...I'm sorry..." Toriel looked away from the boy, and the magic finally lifted. Marta quickly came running and used her own magic, doing her best to try and heal the boy...but both of them looked at Toriel with worry.

"Marta and I have lost many other's who came down here...only to die by the hands of our king...but even upon knowing this, you still refuse to give up...and to make it worse, your too KIND for your own good...It will eventually get you killed, my child..."

I know...but I have to try..."

"Emil..."

"Toriel, what if...What if I go with him?"

"Marta?" Looking at the girl, Emil quickly protested, as he didn't want the girl to get hurt...and truthfully, Marta wasn't entirely sure, as she didn't want to leave Toriel all alone...but something told her she had to go with Emil...

"The both of you, would really leave...? You should know how dangerous it would be Marta"

"I know...but if me and Emil are together, it might be safer..." She said, hoping to convince her.

"Please Toriel...let us go..." Emil begged.

"Young ones...please be safe..." "wrapping her arms around the both of them in a warm hug, she whispers "Please...do not return once you leave..." Emil and Marta both hug back, feeling the loving warmth of the monster women before she finally pulled away from them, quickly leaving them without another word...not even glancing back at them, praying for their safety. She wished she could have convinced them but she in the end...set aside her hopes, her dreams, and even her expectations for the boy...Together, Emil and Marta both stare at the door ahead of them. The door was large and very old as it was made of stone.

"Emil...are you ready?"

"Yeah...Let's so meet the monster king..."


End file.
